


Crown's Breeding Bitch

by TotallyRandomWords



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/F, F/M, Forced Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Lactation, POV Second Person, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRandomWords/pseuds/TotallyRandomWords
Summary: The Queen forces a woman to become the town's breeding bitch. She is strung up by a contraption with her legs spread in the middle of a market for anyone, men or women, to use. Nine months later, she gives birth strung up in the same contraption while the crowd watches.
Relationships: Queen/reader, Villagers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 264





	Crown's Breeding Bitch

You were not surprised when the Queen’s knights came to your home to bring you to the castle. News of the King’s death had spread throughout the village and you knew it was only a matter of time before the Queen unleashed her wrath upon you.

“Your grace,” you bowed your head upon seeing the Queen.

“My lady,” she politely responded in turn but you could see the fire in her eyes. The room fell silent before the Queen continued as she walked over to you. “I have always been jealous of you.” She cupped your face. “For being able to provide my husband, the King, what I could not.”

It was no secret you were the King’s mistress, who had provided the King with two heirs while the Queen had been unable to give him even one.

“I had no choice.” The King had chosen you and you were forced to compile.

“I know, but I can not let this slight go unpunished.”

“Do what you will to me, but please don’t hurt my sons.”

The Queen had a wicked smile on her face. “I intend to do just that – whatever I want with you. Your sons will be raised as my heirs since I cannot have children of my own. And as for you, I plan to show the village exactly what kind of breeding bitch you are.”

You had prayed for a quick death, but it seemed that the Queen had other plans in store for you. Your face remained neutral. You would not give her the satisfaction of knowing how much her words rattled you.

You were escorted to a room for the night before the real punishment began tomorrow.

*

You were strung up in the middle of the village, naked as your first names day for the whole village to see. Your legs were spread wide with your pussy on full display.

“Villagers of this good nation. Hard times have fallen upon up. Our beloved King is no longer with us, but I am still your benevolent Queen and I offer you a gift of fertility. The King has kept this breeding bitch for himself, but I share her with you. May she carry healthy and strong heirs for our village to the end of her days.”

You let out a deep breath, not surprised at the Queen’s punishment. Fertility was a rare commodity after the plague had left so many women sterile. The King had protected you from having others visit your bed and fuck you till you were round with their child – only he could fill you up. Now anyone who desired could fuck you as you laid wide open in the market.

The villagers cheered upon the news and soon both men and women were lining up to fuck you senseless and there was nothing you could do.

*

You were strapped into the contraption in the middle of the village each day for three months until the Queen was satisfied that you were indeed pregnant.

The Queen was ecstatic when you began to show. Your flat belly rounding out pretty early in your pregnancy and you suspected that you were carrying more than one child, something that the midwife confirmed.

“You are quite fertile, my lady, only three months along and already showing. You are definitely at least having twins, triplets if you are lucky.”

You didn’t respond. You didn’t think you were lucky at all.

“You will need plenty of rest as your carry multiple children. This will be different from your singleton pregnancies.”

“I’ll make sure our breeding bitch gets the proper care that she needs throughout her pregnancy,” the Queen answered, “After all, we need her to take good care of herself to be able to be bred over and over again.”

*

Surprisingly, the Queen did take good care of you during your pregnancy, which was a lot more difficult then either of your other pregnancies. At five months, you looked like you were seven months with one baby. Your stomach practically grew over night.

The babies were an active bunch, too, always kicking and moving around. You tried to calm them by softly rubbing your belly but that only excited them more.

*

At six months, you looked full term for a single baby, which excited the Queen whenever she would visit you.

“You are such a good breeding bitch, aren’t you?” She would ask as she rubbed your naked belly covered in stretch marks, delighted to feel the babes kick within you.

The Queen was rubbing your belly when you began to leak milky liquid from your enlarged breasts. She praised you even more before she attached her mouth to your breast and began to drink you milk. “Such a good breeding bitch, already full of milk.”

You were so sensitive that you let out a loud moan from the sensation while the Queen continued to suck you dry.

The next day, the Queen brought you to the village. You sat naked with your heavily rounded belly and enlarged nipples and breasts on full display.

“Villagers, you have fucked our breeding bitch so full that she is pregnant with multiples. Only six months pregnant and already ready to pop. She is doing such a good job carrying the babes that I thought she deserved a reward. Pregnancy has made her sensitive and quite horny and what kind of Queen would I been if I didn’t allow our good breeding bitch some quality time with the fathers of her babies?”

The villagers approached you and touched your gravid belly. 

A strong knight placed you on your knees and took you from behind. He cupped your large midsection before taking his hand and squeezing your sensitive breast, which begins to leak out milk. He continued to fuck you while other villagers placed themselves in front of your chest and sucked the milk directly from your breasts.

You moaned loudly from all of the sensations. Every part of your body was tingling while the babes in your belly began to move around. The movement seemed to excite the villagers, who began to work you harder. You shouted out in euphoria as you came at the same time as the strong knight. You tried to catch your breath from the ecstasy that you were feeling while another villager quickly took the knights place. Again, you were screaming out from the mixture of pain and pleasure as your sensitive body was touched, sucked, and fucked by the entire village, who had been eagerly waiting for their turn with the village’s breeding bitch as the Queen called you.

*

For the remainder of your pregnancy, the Queen declared that you were hers for six days out of the week while the village was able to fuck you senseless one day out of the week.

Her jealously of you had slowly went away as your pregnancy progressed and she became excited. “I can not have children of my own, so your children will be my children.”

You rubbed your belly as your babes kicked. You didn’t have any children, the Queen had taken them away as she would take away these babes, and she would take away the next ones that you were forced to carry.

The Queen placed her hand on your enormous yet still growing belly to feel the movements. She smiled so brightly at you before she kissed you. “You look gorgeous when you are with child, so fucking full and nicely rounded out.” The Queen guided you to your knees while she hovered over your very pregnant body. She put on a large strap on cock and used two fingers to test your wetness. Satisfied that you were ready for her – which was not difficult to do this late in your pregnancy – she entered you from behind with her hand caressing your belly. “I understand why the King kept you all to himself, I would too if I could fuck babies into you.”

You began to moan and pant from the slow strokes the Queen teased you with.

“And what lovely sounds you make with your mouth, I knew I had to make you mine when I saw the village fuck you with your heavy belly and full leaking breasts.” The Queen picked up her thrusts a bit. “You are my good breeding bitch. As soon as these babies are out, I’ll watch as I let the village fuck more babes into your empty belly.”

You continued to moan as the Queen began to properly fuck you now. “You will never be empty for too long.”

You let out a practically loud moan at those words while the Queen hit the right spot. 

“You like that don’t you? Knowing you will be full for the rest of your days.”

You didn’t say anything so the Queen prodded more. “I wanna hear you say it. Say you want to be kept full.”

In your sex clouded mind, you panted out what the Queen wanted to hear.

“Don’t worry, love, you will get your wish and be kept full. The village would riot if I took away their good breeding bitch.”

You gasped as the Queen moved her hand from your distended belly and began to rub your clit, she had you coming instantly from the wonderful sensation. The Queen caught you during your post-orgasmic bliss and laid you down softly on the bed.

“Such a good breeding bitch, I hope to see you grow fuller with more children each time. You carry so well, I can’t seem to get enough of you.”

*

You were ready to pop as you waddled around during the last week of your pregnancy. The Queen had instructed the midwife to give you herbs to help delay the birth after you had almost gone into labor a month too early.

“The babes are not ready,” the Queen declared despite the extra strain your body had to go through to carry multiples to full term.

Your belly was stretched to the max that the Queen rubbed lotion to help alleviate the itchy stretched skin on your taut belly. The Queen would praise you each day. “You are doing such a good job carrying the babes, the midwife says they will be ready to come any day now.”

“They were ready a month ago,” you mumbled under your breath unable to remain composed in your state of discomfort.

The Queen rubbed your belly trying to get the babes to give little kicks, “Sweetheart, you know they were too small and needed to stay in longer. You are such a good breeding bitch, carrying my babes to full term. You are doing such a good job helping them grow big and strong.”

*

Another week passed before the babies decided to come. You were in the market while the villagers rubbed your belly and drank your milk. A large villager lifted you onto his member and helped you ride him with your gravid belly holding you down a bit and making it difficult to move. After the villager helped you come twice, you felt a different hot liquid fall between your legs onto the villager who continued to thrust into you. Your water had broken. You tried to get up while you called for the Queen to get the midwife the babies were coming.

The midwife arrived as the man finished himself off in you, refusing to stop until he came into you one final time. The midwife instructed strong knights to lift you and strap you into the contraption that you had been strapped into to help get you pregnant with your cunt on full display.

“Our breeding bitch is strapped in and ready to give birth to the town’s babes. I have placed her cunt on full display so everyone can witness our bitch birth the town’s babes.”

The midwife checked your dilation and announced you were only at 5 cm.

“I think our bitch needs a good distraction while we wait.” You whimpered through your next contraction while the Queen announced she wanted to see a large cock in your mouth. You were giving the villagers blowjobs, moaning through the pain while the villagers decided to drink from your breasts while they still could since soon your milk would only been used to provide the babies with sustenance.

When the midwife announced that you were fully dilated and it was time to push, the villagers didn’t move aside and continue to thrust into your mouth and suck your nipples while you pushed through each contraction.

“What a good breeding bitch, taking cock and feeding the villagers while pushing out the babies,” the Queen praised.

You whimpered through the pain, unable to properly yell with your mouth filled with large cocks.

You managed to give birth to three baby boys, which pleased the Queen greatly. The Queen held one baby while you fed the other two, still in the town center. 

“Our good breeding bitch has birthed three healthy heirs for the Crown. I won’t allow her to stay empty for too long, the village can fill her up once again after she has healed from this birth,” the Queen announced. You continued to feed the babies. There was nothing else you could do, this was your life now. You were the Crown’s breeding bitch until you couldn’t have children anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic. Yes it's fucked up, hope you enjoyed it anyway. Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
